FNAF ONESHOTS I WROTE!
by f0xyandmanglefurreverxx
Summary: what the tittle says...DUH XD i wrote these when im board. WARNING: CONTENTS MAY BE HOT. MAY CONTAIN FEELS, CROSSOVERS, AND SHIPS. MADE IN THE SAME FALICITY AS OTHER QUALITY FANFICS (beaus i wrote them). read n review k thanks. i suck @ summarys.
1. FOXYS SHIP!

_**freddy crossed his armz and staired at foxie judgementelly**_

 _ **"um so your foxy teh pirate fox...but you dont really live up too it. youre not an REAL pirate...YOUR A POSER" freddy stated coldly**_

 _ **"arrrrrrrrrrrrrr what ye be even talkin about ye landgrubber. of course imma pirate omg. what do u think me eyepacth + PIRATE COVE + torn up pantz is for." foxie groweled**_

 _ **"okay yeah but um where's ur ship..HOW CAN YOU BE AN PIRATE THEN?!" freddy questioned**_

 _ **foxys face drained into a paleish color. he felt blood rush to his face. he stared at his hands. how could this even hapen. how did he ever not notice he never had wha pirates would probably have. he was having a exsistenial crsis.**_

 _ **bonnie walked by. AN LIGHTBULB APPEARED ABOVE FOXYS HEAD and then he (foxy) grew a sly smirk on his face.**_

 _ **foxy WINKED at bonnie...EXCEPT it was more liek an weird blink bcuz of his eyepatch... but bonnie still understood tho becaus they were SOULMATES**_

 _ **"I HAVE A SHIP!" foxy decleared**_

 _ **"um where" freddy snapped**_

 _ **foxy and bonnie kissed**_

 _ **"HARE" bonnie exlameted (lol he HAD to make that pun!) "THIS is HIS ship...US...TOGETHER"**_

 _ **fredy's jaw dropped.**_

 _ **"ooooooooooooooooooooo" chica jeered**_


	2. purple fone

**_phone guy + pruple guy were hanfing out at freddys pizzeria_**

 ** _purple guy: *takes off shirt*_**

 ** _phone guy: hello hello...WHAT ARE U DOING..THAT'S INNAPROPPRIATE FOR WORK...it's LITERALLY nsfw_**

 ** _purple guy: but its hot in here...becaus of you *winks* ;D_**

 ** _phone guy: *blushes* oh okay_**

 ** _THAN THEY LEAN IN FOR A KISS...but phone guy noticed something on the ground and it caught his eye!_**

 ** _"hello hello...um purple guy why is there an knive on the ground covered with some red crimson deep rich liquid (probably blood)" phone guy interrogated concernedly_**

 ** _"WHY WOULNDT THERE BE" purple guy answerd in a non suspicos way_**

 ** _"tru" phone guy replid back_**

 ** _then afterwards... they went on an date to olive garden! they discussed pollitics and sipped wine...SO CLASSY_**


	3. springtrap is my fave FUSION

**_PURPLE GUY WAS SO SCARED. there were ghost following him!_**

he was panting and sweating. he went in an HIDDEN ROOM...THE SAFE R00M.

so obviously this would be safe from ghosts...NOT!

they still followed him in!

wow he was scarred even more. he was even frightened. pruple guy backed up so the ghosts wouldnt be so close. so creepy omg.

HE GOT A IDEA!

"SPRIGN BONNIE...FUSE WITH ME!" purple guy demanded meanly

"...what?!" spring bonnie exaspereted in nonbelif

"HOW LONG DID THEY KEEP YOU HERE ON THIS MISSERRABLE SAFE ROOM?!" purple guy shouted loudly

"THIS COMPANY...THEIR TRAITORS to THE ANiMATRONICS...they USED you...! this is youre chance for...REVENGE. come on...JUST SAY YES!" purple guy Said even more

"spring bonny dont do it!" the kid ghost in the fronte cryed

sprign bonnie narrowed his eyes. he let the violent hued male homo sapien climb in.

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" teh ghost sobbed

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the fushion of spring bonnie and purple guy said (AKA SPRINGTARP)

springrip started to get up n walk

CLICK

springtrip TRIPPED!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!?" springtip said (the more purple guyish side)

'IM DONE BEIGN EVERY1"S PRISIONER...now ur MY prisoner...AND IM NEVER LETTIGN YOU GO!" sringtap said to himself again XD (the more spring bonnie side!)

then springtrap spring trapped pruple guy! there was blood eveywhere and it was pretty great

* * *

A COUPLE DECADES LATER (at fredbear's fright):

"CAN'T U SEE?! i cant stop...not even for a second. dont look 4 me. I DONT WANT YOURE HELP!" springwrap said (the more spring bonnie side)

"BUT" gf (golden freddy) began

"just lemme do this for u!" the more spring bonny side said again

"spring bonnie..." gf cried

"NO! im not sprign bonny anymore...WERE SPRINGTRAP NOW" springtrap (the more spring bonny side) said


	4. shinji gets in the robot

**shinji ikari form neon genesis evangelion was the new nightgaurd! omfg why cant these nightguards even keep there job for ONE WEAK?! XD**

 **but yeah anywai he was here. bein the nightgaurd at fnaf.**

 **after the show of neon genesis evangelion ended...shinji wuz outta job! he couldnt be an robot driver pilot thingy anymore. so he was the nightguardnow.**

 **as he was doin his job as the nightguad checkin camaras n stuff...BONNIE APEARED IN THE RIGHT DOOR.**

 **"shinji get in the fucking robot" bonny told shinji**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'LL DIE!" shinji cried**

 **then he actually cryed**


	5. hi school au

hi school au #1

freddt was the jock. chica was an chairleader. no not a cheerleader. chair leader asin chairwomen and also teh leader. so chairleader. she was an VERRY serious pollitical busness woman.

TOY chicka however was the head cheerleader. what a prep.

she bumped into mike schmit

"LOOK WERE U GOIN NEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!" she hissed meanly while shacking her hips n pom poms

mike schidmit was an nerd! so were all the humanz. they we're teh unpopulars. so they had to hid from the animatronics...or they will die...from embarassment

instead off shoving u into a suit...they shove u into a locker!1 that happens all the tiem in highschool right

so ya she shoved him into an locker. GAME OVER

there might b some more hi school (more like hello hello school tho amritie) one shots soon! so watch out 4 em k


	6. best love storry ever :3

**foxy was emo. magnle was soft grunge.**

 **she was a girl. he was a boy.**

 **could it get anymore obvious?! yeah actualy it could becuz we're unsure about mangls gender**

 **(AN:i think she's a girl tho...JUST SAYING!)**

 **but ANYWAY yeah they where the outcasts.**

 **"im so sad...im broken appart..." mangel evaporated**

 **"ME 2" foxy exasperated as well**

 **"you...you GET ME. no one esle does. wow." mnagel replied**

 **"yeah" foxy replied**

 **PLUS they were both foxes.**

 **wow they had so muhc in commen**

 **WHAT A GREAT LOVE STORY!**


	7. IT'S ME

**A/N: sorri i didnt upload a new chapter in a while! T_T i ran outta ideas. i will post whenever i have a idea ;3**

mike schmitd was chillen and getting himself readfy 4 his HOT D8 with phone guy.  
THAN THERE WAS A KNOCK!  
THE DOOR KNOCKED

"knock knok whose there" mike groaned

"IT'S ME"

"WHO!?" mike exasperated

"hello hello"  
"oh okay its just u phone guy!"  
"duuuuuuuuuuuh thats what i said 'its me' for?!" phone guy replied annoyedidly

mike opened the door

20 mins lter phoen guy n mike were hanfing out at micheal's hot sweet nest. aka his appartment.

they where chilen on teh couch.

then

.

.

.  
.

THE PHONE WASA RRINGING?!

wat?!

PHONE GUY WAS HERE

if phone guy was here than who was phone?!

phone guy reached 4 the phone bcuz that was his natural instinct

"NO!" mike schimitd shouted

"why" phone guy said really sad

"because...phoneception. do you want to cause a BLACK HOLE THAT WILL RIP THE SEAM IN THE FABRIC OF SPACETIME?!"  
"actually yes i do that was my intention"  
"well not me! i want to at least continue our date"  
"oh yeah tru i forgot aboat that! thnx babe"

"ITS ME" the phony phone said

"OH NO! PHONCEPTION THE WORLD BE ENDING" mike schdimt cired

"wat" phone guy sais

"The phone said "ITS ME" and you said that earlier!"

phone guy snatched the phone

"oh it's just that purple fuck" phone guy intelligently informed micheal schmidt "he likes to say that a lot sometimes. no one knows why."

he hanged up on pruple guy but it was okay to be a lil rude to purple guy sometimes! after all he killed kids XD

then they continued theyre date ye


	8. the ring ring

_**A/N: i dony think i writted about jeremy fritzgerlad yet! so here this is k**_

 _ **ALSO contians spoilerz for teh movie "The Ring" soooooooooooooo ya dont read if u dont wanna be spoilered!**_

 _ **AND ANOTHER THING: SUPER SCARY okay i wouldnt recommed this if your faint of heart! this will give you NIGHTMARS! this chatper is rated M btw for that but only this chapter tho!**_

jermy was chekcing the camreas becaus he was an nightgaurd at FNAF 2.

he saw the animatronics in the cams. they were walking. yeah.

tHEN he checked cam 2b. it was pretty creepy not cause of gf (AN: golden freddy) but because it didnt show the actuall camera feed.

 _there was an really crepy video instead!_

 _it had stuff in it? like worms and an lady i guess its kinda weird_

 _but yeah it ended_

 _"yay it ended" jeremy said_

 _RING rING RING rign RING (AN: the phone was ringing!)_

 _jeremy pikced it up_

 _"uh, hello? hello, hello. so, uh, in 7 days you will, uh, die? uh, yeah, that's how it goes i believe. but you'll be fine! there's nothing to worry about." the phone said_

 _THE CURS WAS REAL! (AN: in order to stop it you have to copy and paste that vidoe into an OTHER video!)_

 _jeremy cryed and curld up into an ball. there was no saving hiim now becuz stores dont rlly sell video tapes anymoar. just dvds._


	9. freddy wrties sins not tragedies

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **THE POWER WENT OUT!**_

 _ **"i chime in wit havent you people ever heard of...CLOSING THE GODAMN DOOR?!" freddy sang in the doorway**_

 _ **"actually YES i have the power just went out" mike replied kinda pissed kinda annoyed**_

 _ **"oh okay" freddie said smiling + embearassed**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **".."**_

 _ **freddy continud to smile**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **".."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **it was gettign PRETTY akward here so freddy decided 2 stuff mike schmidt in to a suit**_

AN: so the tittle lied XD freddy writes sins AND tragedys! (it was an tragdy cuz mike died)

and also srry this one seems kinda lame? especially if u dont know the song lol but that song is always stuck in my head tho when i play fnaf 1 XD the next 1 shot will be better i promis!


End file.
